<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Angus McDonald Has Terrible Taste In Men by theacedennis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27984546">Angus McDonald Has Terrible Taste In Men</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/theacedennis/pseuds/theacedennis'>theacedennis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Adventure Zone (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:22:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>329</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27984546</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/theacedennis/pseuds/theacedennis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A glimpse into Angus McDonald’s troubled love life as an adult.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Angus McDonald Has Terrible Taste In Men</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>No one knew the first boyfriend would be evil. They were all very consoling when his master plot was revealed and he tried his best to end Angus’s 19 years on this world. </p>
<p>They were more careful when giving their stamp of approval on boyfriend number two. </p>
<p>“Don’t you trust me?” Angus asked. </p>
<p>“Of course, pumpkin. For some things. For other things, not one bit.” Taako replied. </p>
<p>“That’s not really trust.”</p>
<p>“I cast Sleep!”</p>
<p>Taako was the one to identify number four. He tried to steal a bite off Taako’s plate. Taako blasted him with Magic Missile. As he did, a vial of poison dropped out of his sleeve. </p>
<p>By the fifth evil boyfriend, Angus began to wonder if there was something wrong with him. </p>
<p>“I’m cursed!” He shouted in despair. </p>
<p>“I didn’t do it!” Taako cried. </p>
<p>“I wasn’t accusing you, sir. I know you’d never do anything to harm me!”</p>
<p>“Oh. Yes. Right.”</p>
<p>The eighth was a set-up by Magnus who rigorously vetted the man. And yet, Angus was still taken in by his dreamy looks and almost missed the baby crossbow he kept in his jacket.  </p>
<p>The tenth evil boyfriend was so fast, Merle slept through the whole thing. </p>
<p>Number twelve and thirteen were simultaneous. When their plots were found out, everyone was surprised to see that they weren’t working together, just separately evil. </p>
<p>Lucky number fifteen, Angus thought. He introduced him to the trio and Taako was surprisingly the first one to say, “Looks good to me,” then he put his hand to shield his mouth as if to whisper, but said in a normal voice to Magnus, “This is the evilest one yet.”</p>
<p>Finally, there was boyfriend number 20. They lived together for many years. When the boyfriend contracted an illness, it was sad, but he had lived a long, good life. On his deathbed, he held Angus’s hand. “You know, my love, there’s only one thing left to do,” and he cast Inflict Wounds.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>